


When You're Close

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Compare and Contrast, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: Hope reminded her so of Natasha.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov (unrequited)
Series: Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491176
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019





	When You're Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Rare Pair Bingo free space square.

Hope reminded her so of Natasha. All smirking lips and green eyes. Her fighting skills, graceful and balletic. The softness lurking within her rough edges.

The way a simple glance could make Wanda’s heart skip a beat. How her presence filled her with warmth.

Natasha had been many things to her. A friend, mentor, hero, teacher, confidante, but not _hers_. Not fully. Part of her always just out of Wanda’s reach, despite their closeness. Or maybe, Wanda realized now, because of it.

But Hope… she looked at Wanda with not only respect, but with awe, with _heat_. With a challenge to push further, to come closer.

And Wanda was always happy to oblige.


End file.
